A mobile network may support communication with mobile devices. In some cases, exchanging of data between a base station and the mobile device may be performed with a relatively low latency. As demand for data from the network increases, it may become challenging to support such low-latency communication for the mobile device, which may affect user experience in some cases. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems for communication according to reduced or low latency in these and other scenarios.